


Let me lead the way, the sprite said

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, I have no idea what to tag for this, Kakashi dies & wakes up, ehh, he died as a teen, he thinks he was kidnapped at first lmao, help me, i actually just spent an hour thinking of a title, i actually kinda have no idea what its all about except what i researched, i didnt even have a title in mind, im just sitting here and dying, im not sure what genre this would be tbh, im not very religious myself so like, it was an idea what i looked into before writing a vague drabble thingy, really though, still have no idea what to title it and its been three hours omg help, the afterlife or whatever, the title is shit god damn it, there was going to be more if you cant tell but i decided that the ending was good enough, this is what a drabble is right?, though im not all that happy with the low word count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 07:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: He died a peaceful death for a shinobi, considering the fact that the pain didn’t last very long. He was young still, in his teens, when it had happened. It wasn’t one of those dramatic deaths civilians think of when going on and on about how dangerous the job is, but, instead, anti-climatic. A knife went to his throat, slit it, and he was dead. That was it. Nothing all that special to it, no screaming or crying, no torture. None of that.





	Let me lead the way, the sprite said

**Author's Note:**

> I was curious what the Pure Land, in Naruto, would be like and twisted a few things around before getting this. I actually did some research but all the places I looked didn't really give me enough details for me to get into depth. Either way, I wanted some afterlife stuff.  
> I'm sorry if I offend anyone with any inaccurate details, that was not my intention

He died a peaceful death for a shinobi, considering the fact that the pain didn’t last very long. He was young still, in his teens, when it had happened. It wasn’t one of those dramatic deaths civilians think of when going on and on about how dangerous the job is, but, instead, anti-climatic. A knife went to his throat, slit it, and he was dead. That was it. Nothing all that special to it, no screaming or crying, no torture. None of that. 

Yet, somehow, he still opened his eye. He sat up carefully, half expecting some sort of pain, and gave himself a health check. No problems, he noted. Although, his clothes were a bit different than he would have ever expected. Who would dress him up in a white yukata? He shifted, swinging himself over the bed gently before searching for some sort of exit. Instead, he found a few empty bedrooms and a bathroom. He entered, curious as to what he would find. Yet it was average, nothing truly that unexpected. 

Except, when he looked in the mirror, he noticed that his mask was gone. His hita-ate was nowhere to be found either. The scar was still there, yet, when he opened his eye it was normal black. He turned away, slowly, and decided that he would search for something to cover his face with. Perhaps, here, they would have some medical supplies. 

 

He had a white medical mask firmly in place and had, still, found no exit. Strangely, he was eerily calm. He continued to walk, no idea as to where he was going but forward. He heard a voice. He walked faster. The door opened quickly, by itself for some foreign reason, and he hesitated a moment before entering. A cheerful voice greeted him, “Hello! Welcome to the afterlife!” He didn’t know that person. He didn’t know the voice either. His head tilted curiously as he examined them. Their yukata was of a different color, a bright yellow, and they had far more layers of fabric. He inclined his head respectfully at someone who was, undoubtedly, of a higher status.

“Thank you.” He rose and examined the room as well. There were others talking amongst themselves, their cloth remaining in the brighter colors.

“You’ve had quite a few people waiting for you!” The person chirps, “Here, let me lead the way!” He followed carefully.

 

“They are right in here,” They give him a gentle look. “Take your time.” Before he could ask what they meant, they were gone. He frowns a little before turning back to the door. He could hear talking within, he could smell drinks and food. He brushed his hand against the wood of the door before opening it slowly. The room went quiet. He rose his eyes from the ground and the first thing he saw was a person.

“Come on in, Kakashi-kun.” He blinked at the familiar voice but entered the room anyways. There were a few more people than he expected, his eyes widened and he froze. So that was why they told him to take his time. He stood in the exact same spot for a minute before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and scanned the faces of people he knew had been long dead. “It’s good to see you.” He stared Rin in the eye and then, promptly, burst into tears.


End file.
